


Underdressed

by cantheysuffer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Inappropriate Workplace Humor, Loki Wears Slippers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Underage, Sassy Darcy, Thor Does Not Like Poptarts, Thor and Darcy Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantheysuffer/pseuds/cantheysuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loki treats the Starbucks Thor works at like his own living room, coming and going at all hours of the day and in various states of undress. Maybe that's because Loki owns the space Starbucks rents and lives in the room above it, but there have got to be some boundaries... right? </i>
</p><p>“I don't care,” Darcy snorts. “Just don't...” She pauses to look Thor up and down. “Don't get us kicked out, okay? Jane says rent is super cheap.” </p><p>“How would I get us kicked out?” Thor asks, half incredulous, half curious. </p><p>“Just make sure you swallow,” Darcy informs him primly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdressed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Starbucks (obviously). I have to stop writing erotic fanfiction that takes place at Starbucks (not so obviously). I got the idea for this while passing a Starbucks on the street. We have a beautiful love/hate relationship. I wish I were more ashamed.
> 
> This is meant to be mostly humorous with a little bit of smut. Darcy always gets the last word and is slightly inspired by Max Black.

Thor's pouring grinds into the industrial coffee maker when he hears someone get in line on the customer side of the counter. “Sorry, the Starbucks doesn't open until five thirty,” he says without turning around. 

Five fifteen in the morning is an ungodly hour. The sun isn't even up yet, the only light in the Starbucks coming from the yellow overhead lamps. Thor yawns, belatedly covering it up with half his hand. Any minute now he'll fix that with an espresso.

“Coffee's just brewing,” Thor says. “How'd you get in here anyway? I didn't unlock the-” He chatters, voice cutting short upon turning around and taking in the ruffled appearance of the customer for the first time. 

Thor's widened eyes flick from the other man's sleek black hair, primly pressed behind his ears, to the button down shirt that's lost its press from a day of wear, and all the way down to black fuzzy slippers on the man's bare feet. He's older than Thor - at least by five years. Could be as much as fifteen. His face is all jagged angles like cut glass and makes it hard to tell. 

“Door. You didn't unlock the door,” Darcy finishes the sentence for him. “Close your mouth, Odinson. He's not buying your drool.” 

Teasing, his coworker is definitely teasing, Thor hopes in mild embarrassment. “Good, I don't sell that,” Thor retorts just as quick. “Got to earn it.” He winks casually at the customer.

The customer stares at Thor blankly. 

“Sorry about him, Loki,” Darcy huffs with more emphasis than Thor thinks is necessary. “He's new. This one's on the house,” she says, placing a mug of coffee on the counter between them. 

“Aren't they always?” the customer, Loki, murmurs. 

Loki picks the mug up and disappears into the back. 

Thor's about to go after Loki, get him out of the employee room, forcibly if he has to, because he's really not intimidated by Loki, even if he's apparently adept with breaking and entering, but he hears an unfamiliar creak of stairs. In all his time working here, which to be fair is only two weeks, Thor's never seen anyone use those stairs. He assumed that the flat above the Starbucks and the basement below were vacant.

“Who was that?” Thor asks. 

“Our landlord,” Darcy says with a snort that might be stifling a laugh. 

-

“He looked like he'd been out all night,” Thor says to Darcy under his breath while steaming soy milk for a customer's latte. Luckily the Starbucks apron is long enough to hide anything that would otherwise risk completely giving his interest away. 

“He probably was,” Darcy says with a shrug. “That nightclub just opened up on Seventy-Third Street.”

“Yeah, but it closes at four.” 

“And?” Darcy says with an over eager suggestive eyebrow arch. Thor nearly spills the latte he's making. 

“Well, why would he want coffee if he just got in? That means he'd be up all day too,” Thor points out. 

He places the soy latte on the finished drink stand, calling out “Timothy,” as he reads the name on the side of the cup. 

“I don't care,” Darcy snorts. “Just don't...” She pauses to look Thor up and down. “Don't get us kicked out, okay? Jane says rent is super cheap.” 

“How would I get us kicked out?” Thor asks, half incredulous, half curious. 

“Just make sure you swallow,” Darcy informs him primly.

\- 

When Thor gets back from his break all of his fellow employees are crowded around the stairs at the back of the Starbucks. “I think he's dead,” Thor overhears Darcy muttering as he approaches. 

“Nah, he's just passed out. I saw him at the club after closing. They kicked him out at four thirty!” Tony says. 

“What were you doing out at four thirty in the morning?” Jane says with a frown. “I put you on the schedule for ten.”

“The customers are complaining,” Bruce interrupts. “We have to do something.” 

“Complaining about what?” Thor asks. 

“That god awful music coming from Loki's apartment. The floors are super thin, and I can take it when he's fucking, because we can just tell the customers it's art and ask them if they want a pumpkin spiced latte,” Darcy says, taking a breath from her tirade only to gesture emphatically with her hands. “But that music! No one would believe that is art!”

Everyone goes quiet to listen to the music. It is surprisingly loud. Fast paced. Electric. Thor only hadn't heard it because his fellow employees were shouting, which he doesn't bother pointing out probably annoyed the customers just as much. 

“What do you usually do when this happens?” Thor says. 

“If it was any other place else we'd complain to the landowner,” Jane says with a tight lipped expression. 

“Oh, but you can't,” Thor says, running a hand back through his hair to curb his frustration. 

“Exactly Poptarts. Thanks for that insight,” Tony says sarcastically. 

Thor holds back a groan. He'd eaten Poptarts one time at work and Tony would never let him forget it, constantly joking that Poptarts were Thor's favourite food. They made up the entirety of Thor's diet. If Thor died, he'd be eating Poptarts in Valhalla forever, because of course you had to get in a good joke about who names a kid Thor. Tony hadn't even seen Thor eat them. Darcy had just mentioned it when Tony was there. Once. 

“Couldn't you just ask him to turn it down anyways?” Thor says, angling his body so that he's cutting Tony out of the conversation. 

“Yeah but who would do that?” Tony says from somewhere behind Thor's right shoulder. “Oh maybe you could and you know, bond over your Norse names, and your absolutely boring fetish for black coffee.” 

“You know what?” Thor says, turning around to clasp a hand around Tony's shoulder. If he squeezes it a little too hard to make a point, well, Tony's making a tough guy show at not wincing so no one else notices. “That's not a bad idea. I'm going to bring him some coffee, as a peace offering.” 

“Your funeral,” Darcy says. 

“Flaming funeral right, because don't they -” Tony adds.

“Just stop talking,” Darcy interrupts him. 

Thor pours a dark coffee, stirring in two raw sugars at Darcy's suggestion. He'd been about to bring up the coffee in his personal mug, but Thor's not sure he'll get it back. Based on how worried everyone had been about asking anything of Loki at all, there's also a chance it won't come back in one piece. Standard white Starbucks mug it is. The paper cup seemed too impersonal and was immediately ruled out. 

The other employees follow Thor to the stairs, Tony humming sombre funeral music behind him. Darcy hums the wedding march over him and tugs Thor's hair out of its messy bun. 

“Make sure you get a chance to turn around when you're up there,” Darcy whispers in his ear while smoothing out his long blonde hair. “Those pants make your ass look great.” 

“Thank you,” Thor says with a genuine smile. 

Jane arrives in time to shoo everyone back to work before Thor ascends the stairs. She gives him a halfhearted thumbs up of encouragement and heads back to work herself. 

Thor walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. The music's even louder on this floor, already giving him a headache. He's starting to think Darcy's right and Loki's dead. He knocks again, pounding with his fist this time. 

The door opens, the music blasting over Thor and he nearly has to step backwards from the force of it. 

“I brought you-” Thor starts.

“I can't hear you,” Loki shouts back. 

Thor points his free hand to his ear and then makes a gesture of turning down a dial. 

Loki disappears into his apartment with the roll of his eyes. The music cuts out, quiet enough that Thor can hear him stomp back to the apartment door. 

“What?” Loki demands. 

“I wanted to ask you to turn the music down. And you have, so thank you,” Thor says with a wide grin. 

Loki stares Thor down, seemingly torn between being infuriated and scandalized. “Excuse me?” he hisses through gritted teeth. 

“And I brought you this,” Thor says, pushing the coffee into Loki's hand. 

Loki stares at the coffee like his hand has caught fire and he knows he should stop, droll, and roll, but really are you sure that's how you put out a fire? What about my suit? This is terribly juvenile advice. 

“As a thank you for being so understanding,” Thor adds, his grin widening, if that's even possible. “So understanding,” he adds with intent. 

Now Loki definitely looks scandalized. 

“Excuse me?” Loki bristles. “Are you trying to hit on me and utterly failing?”

“Well I don't know about failing,” Thor says with a casual shrug. “I'm not coming on too strong or doing anything that I think would give you reason to be uncomfortable, but you're also still aware that I'm interested,” he points out. 

“Why didn't you just bring me some coffee in a paper cup and write your phone number on it?” Loki says sarcastically in a flat voice. 

“That's too overdone,” Thor says. “Plus, you already know how to get a hold of me if you want,” he adds with a confident wink. 

Thor thinks it's smart not to push his luck and so he turns around to leave, taking advantage of Darcy's advice and doing so slowly enough that Loki has a more than adequate view of his ass if he should be interested in looking. 

Loki doesn't turn the music back on. Later Tony calls him a 'saint.' 

“A God,” Darcy corrects him with a smug grin. 

-

It's pouring. Absolutely pouring. Thor misplaced the keys to his house in the minute between locking his front door and realizing that there's a thunderstorm going on outside. Thor can't go back inside to get an umbrella, never mind how is he going to get back into his house later, and he's going to be late for work if he spends any more time dawdling on his front porch. He walks the five blocks in the pouring rain, shirt absolutely soaked through by the time he's even made it one. 

Usually nothing can darken Thor's spirits, but his boxers are soaking and his pants are sticking coldly to his legs as he shoves upon the door to the Starbucks. It's one small miracle that even though he's opening, Jane and Darcy are also opening too. 

“You look like hell,” Darcy says as soon as he walks inside, dripping all over the carpet where people wipe their muddy shoes. 

“Hey,” Thor replies halfheartedly. 

“No, I mean like actual hell. Really really hot,” Darcy says with a wink. 

Jane laughs from behind the counter. Thor knows most people wouldn't find their girlfriend flirting with a guy funny, especially if they were bisexual like Darcy is, and he appreciates how relaxed it is between all of them. All just a bit of fun. Even Jane hits on him sometimes. “Just to try it out!” she'd say. 

“Yeah, feel anything?” Darcy would ask suggestively. 

“Nope. The lesbian theory remains intact,” Jane replied. 

“Mmm, how about we continue to test that theory?” Darcy said. That's about the point where Thor usually politely excuses himself from the room. 

“Thanks Darcy,” Thor says, mood lightening enough to smile. “I'm really sorry about this.”

“It's fine. You're not even the only one inappropriately dressed,” Jane mutters, side-eyeing Loki, who Thor hadn't noticed was there until that moment. 

Thor turns to glance at Loki, but he quickly averts his eyes. Loki's wearing a tank top, boxers, and black fuzzy slippers as he leans against the counter across from Jane.

“My pants are still in the dryer downstairs and you're not even open yet,” Loki says flatly. 

“You can tumble dry your pants? I'd have thought you'd only buy pants that need to be dry cleaned,” Darcy says. 

“Oh I do. The ones drying are sweatpants that I do yoga in,” Loki replies, unfazed by her accusation of class elitism. 

“Can't you just do yoga in your boxers?” Darcy asks.

“I could, if I wore boxers when I did yoga,” Loki says. 

Thor did not need that mental image. Luckily he's still freezing cold and his dick is not at all interested in responding - right now anyways. Thor's already dreading warming up and having to deal with a hard on for his entire shift. There's not even a chance he'll be able to take care of it during his break since he doesn't have his keys and the bathrooms at the Starbucks have really thin doors. 

“I could toss your clothes in the dryer if you like,” Loki says, and oh, Loki's talking to him. Thor quickly drags his eyes back to the other man, forcing himself to make eye contact. 

“They should be dry before your shift starts,” Loki adds. 

“Thank you. That would be really nice actually,” Thor says. 

Loki arches an eyebrow at the 'actually' but doesn't verbally comment on it. 

“We should get on that right away. I'll be back for some coffee after you open, with pants,” Loki says, pointedly staring at Jane, who awkwardly laughs back. 

Thor follows Loki to the back of the Starbucks but hesitates at the bottom of the stairs when Loki goes up rather than down. 

“You said the dryer was downstairs,” Thor says. 

Loki pauses on the stairs and glances down at Thor. “You'll need something to wear while your clothes are drying, unless you want to hang out naked in my laundry room. I wouldn't mind,” he says, a faint smirk playing across his lips. 

“Oh right. Dry clothes would be nice. Thank you,” Thor says, smiling earnestly in return. 

Loki resumes going up the stairs and Thor follows him. 

While they're waiting on the landing while Loki opens the door Thor asks, “were you flirting with me?”

“Thought I'd show you how it's done. Although clearly you'll need a lot more instruction because you don't have any tact,” Loki replies. 

Loki opens the door and steps inside. 

“You asked last time if I was flirting with you,” Thor says back with a grin as he follows Loki into his place. “Plus, I'd rather be tactless and know you're interested than assume anything and make you uncomfortable and get us kicked out.”

“Get us kicked out?” Loki repeats, pausing in the hallway.

“Oh, Darcy told me not to get us kicked out because the rent's a good price.”

Loki snorts. 

“And I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. That's the more important part. I don't even know if you're queer,” Thor adds quickly. 

“Isn't that my line? That I don't want to make you uncomfortable?” Loki says a little too coldly.

“What?” 

“Well I'm older than you. And you're an employee at the space that I rent out. Coming on to you would put you in a difficult position.”

“What if I want to be in a difficult position?” Thor says with a grin. 

Loki clears his throat and stares at him. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one,” Thor replies. 

“Oh. That.... that works,” Loki says awkwardly, as if surprised. 

“How old did you think I was?” Thor asks with a laugh. 

“At least nineteen, but you're really built and probably played football in high school so that might make it difficult to tell,” Loki says. 

“I did. Noticed my body?” Thor says, grin widening. They're too far apart and his clothes are wet and cold, sticking to his skin, but Loki's still talking, so he doesn't make a move. 

“Of course,” Loki says like it's obvious. A simple fact. Like he's saying, who wouldn't, have you seen yourself? 

“God your pecs are so big I don't know how they don't tear that shirt and god your biceps... yeah, I noticed,” Loki says with a self-antagonizing laugh. “And I have a terrible habit of attracting seventeen year old queer boys. Do I really look like that much of a vampire?” Loki goes on, hands anxiously half gesturing at himself. “Aren't they 'in' right now? Not the sparkly kind, I mean like the Anne Rice kind... except her writing is highly overrated. Good, but not as good as everyone thinks it is,” Loki prattles, only to stop and frown tersely like he can't tell whether he wants to throw himself at Thor or hate him for being present to hear that. 

“You mean like Lestat? Or Adam from that movie...Only Lovers Left Alive, isn't it?” Thor offers with a smile, not quite sure what else to do other than be there and let Loki figure out for himself which side he wants to fall on. Loki's obviously not as confident and self assured as he first lets on. The walking around in public in his boxers is a good cover. 

“Yeah... yeah,” Loki says slowly. His eyes dart to the side. “I'm twenty-nine by the way. And... and I am queer. So.... dry clothes, right?” The subject change is immediately followed by Loki walking towards what Thor assumes is his bedroom and going inside. 

Thor follows Loki, but takes his time and gives Loki some space. Thor's used to pushing things along and just steamrolling right through any awkwardness on his partner's part and making a light joke out of anything where that doesn't work. This seems different though. Loki seems different. 

“You can come in. I'm not the one changing clothes,” Loki says, half laugh in his voice. Maybe he's getting more comfortable. Maybe he's putting the walls back up. If so, that'd be a shame. Thor never quite figured out what was behind them. 

Thor walks into Loki's room and leans against the wall, watching Loki go through his closet. It's not full of the dry clean only clothes Darcy joked about. There are some, but it's mostly skinny jeans that Thor knows will never get over his own muscled thighs. 

“These should fit,” Loki says, dropping a pair of sweatpants on the bed. 

Thor stares at the sweatpants, grinning to himself and not quite sure what to make of them. 

Loki catches on. “Yeah I have these, but they're too big to do yoga in. They're for lounging around the house when I've got a cold. Washed since the last time I used them - don't worry,” Loki says. Thor would almost not believe Loki, but he says it all so earnestly and precisely that it actually seems quite truthful. 

“Or maybe I looked at the work schedule Jane leaves up outside of the staff break room and knew that you'd be working this morning,” Loki adds with a smirk. 

“Darcy's mentioned before that you come down in your boxers. Without a top. She says she's never seen you wearing socks,” Thor teases. “Maybe those other times you were trying to impress Tony, and I don't know where that leaves me.”

Loki scoffs. “For someone who's so brilliant, Tony is surprisingly stupid. I'm not interested in him.” 

Thor grins. “Good,” he says and peels off his wet shirt. Thor watches Loki as he does so, the other man making no effort to hide how he's appraising Thor's body. 

“Going to get me a shirt?” Thor asks.

“Oh, do I have to?” Loki replies with a teasing smirk.

“No, but if I take my pants off you're going to be overdressed,” Thor replies. 

“I'm not wearing socks,” Loki points out. 

“You're wearing slippers,” Thor laughs. 

“You're wearing socks and shoes,” Loki counters. 

Thor toes off his shoes. 

“So we're even,” Loki says. 

Thor's grin is daring as he leans over to peel off his wet socks. “Your turn.” 

Loki walks over to Thor and kisses him. It's just a gentle brush of lips at first, hesitant, but when Thor begins to kiss him back Loki crushes his lips into Thor's and his hand comes up to grip Thor's wet hair. Thor leans into him.

“Ah!” Loki shouts, jumping back. “Fuck, your pants are wet. Sorry. The cold on my legs surprised me,” he admits with a laugh. 

“I can take them off?” Thor offers. 

Loki glances down at Thor's pants. “If you do that I'm not going to want you to leave and I think you've got work in fifteen minutes.”

Thor slides his arms around Loki's hips, careful to leave enough room so that their bodies don't line up this time. “Isn't it so convenient that my work is so close to your place?” Thor murmurs. 

“If we are doing anything involving your dick and it is only taking fifteen minutes, I will be extremely disappointed,” Loki stubbornly says. 

“I can be a few minutes late for work,” Thor says. 

Loki narrows his eyes. “Point remains.” 

“Okay, okay. How about I borrow some dry boxers and your sweatpants and we make out until my clothes dry?” Thor says. 

“Alright, fine,” Loki gives in. 

“You're very pushy. So orderly,” Loki teases. “Down to the last detail -” he goes on, stopping only when Thor kisses him and makes speaking far too difficult to bother continuing and no longer very interesting. 

Thor should have predicted that he'd lose track of time as soon as he got his tongue into Loki's mouth, but they're both a little too flustered by the end of the fifteen minutes to care. Thor's dick has braved the cold and Loki's stopped complaining about Thor's wet pants and their bodies are pressing against each other in a hard and insistent line as they make out. Thor can feel Loki's erection against his thigh and he pushes against Loki with his hips to provide them both a little much needed friction. 

“I only have one pair of dry boxers that isn't the ones I'm wearing,” Loki says with a strained voice. “So if you want them for work, you better stop that so that I don't ruin these.” 

Thor grins to himself, winding his hand into Loki's hair and tugging so that Loki's neck is bared. “Alright, alright,” Thor breathes out against Loki's skin as he leaves a trail of kisses down Loki's neck and to his collarbone. 

Since they didn't get around to drying Thor's clothes, much to Jane's dismay, Thor starts his shift in Loki's sweatpants. What's too big on Loki fits Thor, but they're still grey sweatpants. 

“Just stand behind the counter and stay there so no one can see,” Jane says in exasperation when she sees him. 

“I'll be up for that coffee in a minute,” Loki calls out as he heads past them with Thor's wet clothes and on the way to the dryer. 

“Hey, you're wearing skinny jeans now! Why weren't you wearing those this morning?” Darcy grumbles after him. 

“Well I needed to do yoga this morning,” Loki responds flatly. 

“Yeah, and?” Darcy says. 

“Well, I don't need to now,” he replies casually, taking a moment to catch the beginning of Thor's blush before he heads into the basement. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Jane mutters under her breath. “This is going to go so bad. I can't even ask you to make sure you keep him happy because then I'm prostituting my employee.” 

“So,” Darcy says, approaching Thor and staring pointedly at him. “You swallowed right? All good, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a spin off or short continuation of this. I've got the ideas, maybe the time. :)


End file.
